Frankinstein's Monster
by Gothic Lolita Siren
Summary: Two girls who were at the mercy of a cruel doctor escape their home....for two very different reasons.One sister wants to have a place where she belongs, the other sister...find out what she is. Count D/OC
1. Chapter 1

Escape and Farewell

Two girls-sisters- ran from the gloomy castle, the one where they had lived their whole had nothing, save for the ornate dresses on their backs, and each other. Neither of them looked back as the storm released torrents of rain on them.

They took shelter in a cave. As one sister looked out, the one sitting on the stone looked deep in thought."Maru," the sister looking outside turned. "Yes, Lolita?" When Maru turned, Lolita sighed. "We've escaped from the Doctor." "I know that." "I know we're going to leave this place, but I think we shouldn't go together." "Why not?" Maru looked hurt.

"Maru, look at me!" Lolita's body was covered in scars that resembled stitches...because they WERE stitches. Lolita's body was made up of many body parts, though from other people. She was tan ( though various parts of her body were lighter), and had short silver ringlets for hair. Her black eyes lacked life.

Her sister Maru, on the other hand, bore no scars. She was very pale and had long, ivory loose ringlets crowned with pretty little black bows. It was quite obvious to see that Maru had been the Doctor's favorite creation.

"Go anywhere you can; anywhere far from here. We can both fly, so we'll manage." Maru started to cry at the thought of leaving her older sister. "MARU!" Lolita slapped her. She staggered back in surprise, holding her cheek with one dainty hand. Lolita had NEVER slapped her before.

Perhaps she knew, deep down...

that Lolita HATED her.

"Go," Lolita said, tears in her eyes. "GO, NOW!AND DON'T COME BACK!" Maru walked backwards to the end of the cave. She spread her wings. They were bat wings, with an unusual hue of ivory,due to one of the many tamperings of her DNA. She turned to Lolita, crying tears of blood. "Sayonara, my sister." She dove off the cliff and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Maru gasped as she rolled onto her stomach. She had been flying for three days, without food, without rest. She had finally reached land. A sign told her that she had arrived in Los Angeles.

'Somewhere...away from nowhere.' She stood up, stumbling somewhat. A pain introduced itself to her. She cried out in pain. Her right wing was broken.

She remembered crashing to the beach on her wing, that must of broke it. She looked around, to see where she could possibly go. It was night, and so hardly anyone was out. She tumbled into Los Angeles.

After walking for two hours, she came across a sign that told her Chinatown was five kilometers ahead. Chinatown... the Doctor had taught her Chinese, after Japanese (which she knew naturally). She could blend in there. She walked ahead. No one paid attention to her, with the exception of a couple of thugs eying her as a child would a piece of candy. She ignored them, and paid no mind to them.

Until they followed her.

"Hey girly, where ya going?"

"Somewhere." she rasped out in response.

"Can we follow you there?"

"No."

They laughed."Come on, we'll show you a good time." Maru couldn't remember what she said, but it was nasty enough for them to grab her and shove her down a dark alley. She knew what they were going to do. She curled up into a corner. She just wanted them to go away. She squeezed her eyes shut. A horrible scream caused her eyes to snap open. The men were being attacked by dark tendrils. 'Where are they coming from?' she wondered. To her horror, it was HER.

The men were no more, reduced to little more than small piles of flesh. She ran out of there and entered Chinatown. She saw tons of flashing lights, but no one who could help her. Full of despair, she collapsed onto a bench.

~Leon~

After picking up chocolate tarts for D, Leon drove to Chinatown to go to D's shop. He was gonna catch that jerk one day, when his back was turned...Leon's eyes scanned left and right for anything out of place. He pleased to find there was no more crime, until he found a shape sitting on a bench. He stopped the car, and cautiously got out.

The figure was a woman, looking no younger than nineteen. She was dressed in something that resembled a maid's uniform, only it was white with a black apron, and it belled out WAY too much to be functional. "Miss?"she didn't move. He crept closer, and brushed the strangely ivory hair from her face. She was unconscious. He was about to call the ambulance, until he noticed something protruding from her back. He got out his flashlight; he shined it there, and almost dropped his flashlight. WINGS. The woman had WINGS. White bat wings.

'She's probably one of D's creatures. I should probably get her home.'

Leon lifted her up. She was surprisingly light, like she had been underfed. He sat her in the back of his car. He could finally bust him for something! D had so many pets, there was no way he could take care of them all. He pulled up at the front of D's pet shop and helped the young woman out, carrying her on his back.

"Yo, D! You in there?" the door opened and a very annoyed D stood in the doorway, dressed in his usual bright robes. "You could simply knock, Detective." D's eyes wandered to the woman in Leon's arms."My, my detective. You brought a date?" D's eyebrow raised in amusement.

"No, this is one of your pets!" Leon shoved the woman into D's arms and stormed inside. D shut the door with the woman still in his arms. He looked at her. She was beautiful, and certainly NOT one of his pets. She wasn't even an animal, at that. D turned to see Leon on the couch. "Leon..." D started. Leon ignored him.

D walked closer."Leon." Leon stuffed his face."LEON!" Leon jumped to see a very pissed-off D. "Yeah?" "She's not one of my pets." "What do you mean? Isn't she a bat-thing like Q-chan?" "No, she's a human. A very underfed one, at that." "What kind of human has wings?" "Wings?" D questioned. "Yeah,see!" Leon pointed to the wings on the woman's back.D noticed one was bent at an odd angle.

D stared at the she be...?

No, it was impossible.

Those wings are her back were probably a Halloween costume gone wrong. D set her on the couch.

"You know I do not care for humans, Leon. Take her to a hospital, her wings are costume." "Oh yeah?" Leon pulled on the oddly bent wing. The woman screamed out in pain; her eyes flying open."Itai!" she cried,curling into a ball."Itai, itai.." she whimpered softly.D's entire demeanor changed. It went from cold to suddenly caring."Oh..." D's eyes widened in amazement.

She wasn't an ordinary human.

She was one of them.

D scooped her up."Detective, follow me, I'm going to need your help." Leon did so.D ducked into a room Leon hadn't noticed laid the woman on the couch, placing her on her stomach. "Excuse me," he murmured to the woman, though she was unconscious. He cut away the back of her dress, allowing him to get to her wing. After skillfully wrapping it, D left Leon and the woman together in order to get something for her to wear. He returned with a white robe with black symbols on it. "You're going to give her one of your robes?" Leon asked incredulously. "I ruined the only dress she owns, I think I owe her." D gingerly slipped off her dress. She was dressed in a slip thankfully, so D wasn't worried about the detective leering over her nakedness. He carefully estimated where her wings were, and he cut the robe in a place where it could be easily stitched back together, and slid the robe over the woman's body. D covered her with a blanket, then shut the door. Leon soon left, and D bid him goodbye. D was excited.

Another of us exists, he thought happily.

A/N: Itai means 'ouch' in Japanese


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone who reviewed so far and added me to their alerts, I thank you. You people are awesome! You get a bunny:

( \_/ )

(='.'=)

(")UU(")

P.S - flames= making s'mores

Helpful criticism=

Reviews: giving me the strength to carry on the series

Maru groaned, and sat up. She suddenly became alert. Where was she? She remembered collapsing on a bench, not lying down on a couch. She looked at her wings, and found her broken one had been bandaged."Where am I?" "In Chinatown." she snapped around to find a young man with blond hair in a braid. He had fox-like eyes that shone a mischievous gold."Hello, Kitsune-san. It's nice to see you again." he grinned at her, crawling up onto the bed she currently rested in. She was slightly surprised when he laid his head in her lap, but recovered quickly. Softly, she began to stroke his hair, making him release a sound between a purr and a growl."Of whose domain do I reside?" Before the kitsune could answer, the sound of a door opening caught her attention.

She watched the figure enter the room with suspicious ruby-red eyes. They appeared to be carrying a tray filled with all sorts of things. They came into the light, and Maru could finally see them clearly. It was a man, who could easily be mistaken for a woman. He had ebony hair that stopped a little under his chin. He had one violet eye that appeared green from behind his hair, and the other a pretty golden color, the color of a rainbow dragon's was dressed in silk robes, the design of flowers covering it.

"Ah, I see you're awake," he said with a smile. "What's your name?" "Maru..." she murmured. "And who would you be? This is your domain, isn't it?" The man smiled, and bowed. "I am Count D." The man noticed the Kitsune resting on her lap and smiled. "I see you met Ten-chan...I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Maru shook her head. "We've met before." The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?" "Yes...haven't we, Ten-chan?" Ten-chan looked embarrassed, burying his face into Maru's lap. Count D raised an eyebrow in question. "He attempted to help me break out of my home once." "I failed. Horribly." Count D shook his head with a slight smile, and set the tray down. "I thought you'd be hungry." Maru stared at him cautiously, not moving toward the food. Count D remained smiling. "I do not blame you to think the food, is poisoned, but it is not." "The Count wouldn't poison the food," Ten-chan muttered lazily. "But if you do not believe me," the Count picked up a piece of fruit and slid it between his lips. He smiled, licking the juice off his fingers. "See?" Maru edged toward the food, and took a piece of apple.

She watched him warily, her eyes not leaving his until she finished the fruit. Finding that the Count did not lie, she looked down, mumbling a 'thank you'. The Count nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "So…you're the one who also bandaged my wing? And found me?" "A detective found you, but indeed, I was the one who bandaged your wing." "Thank you." Maru suddenly became very humble. "I am in your debt." "Oh no!" the Count said, waving his hands in front of him. "It was nothing. It was the least I could do to help out one of my kind." "What?" Maru looked very confused. "Nothing," Count D said with a smile, taking away the half-eaten plate. "You should rest now. That wing will take a lot of rest to heal. I've done the best I could to get the healing process started, but nothing will be better than a good night's rest." He walked over to an incense burner by the bed and lit it. "This incense should help you." "Thank you," Maru murmured, starting to feel the affects instantly.

The last thing she saw was the Count's eyes, and the corners of his lips upturned into what could be percieved as an almost cruel smile.


End file.
